My Secret Garden
by mysecretgarden
Summary: [Em construção]


Era uma manhã um tanto fria e nebulosa, o orvalho da noite ainda recente escorria pela janela. O quarto parecia deserto, sem nenhum movimento, sem nenhum barulho. O caos e a bagunça prevaleciam no ambiente, na escrivaninha, livros jogados ao lado do computar ligado, roupas empilhadas em um canto do quarto, um violão em cima de mil partituras, DVDs empilhados em uma estante e por fim uma cama com uma menina escondida em meio as cobertas.

Quando, de repente, o telefone começa a tocar com um som alto que acorda a menina.

- Hum...Que merda é essa? – Murmurou a garota sonolenta olhando para o relógio – Ah, fala sério... 7 da manhã, ninguém merece. – disse levantando da cama e procurando o telefone no meio da pilha de roupas.

Enquanto a menina procurava o telefone que já parara de tocar, alguém bate a porta de seu quarto e diz:

-Filha, telefone pra você – Disse a voz do lado de fora do aposento – É a Sofia, quer falar com você, pode atender?

- Ta bom mãe, fala pra ela esperar só um minuto – Gritou a menina deixando a pilha de roupas e revirando as cobertas procurando o telefone. – Finalmente! – Exclamou aliviada ao encontrar o aparelho e atendendo logo em seguida.

- Alô! – Disse a menina.

SARA – exclamou Sofia – Mas que demora pra atender!Eu te acordei?

Não Sofia, eu acordo todo dia as 7 da manhã nos sábados depois de ir dormir ás 5 por livre e espontânea vontade – Exclamou Sara com tom irônico mas ainda sonolento.

Desculpa Sá, é realmente importante – disse em um tom mais sério – Lembra daquilo que tínhamos planejado fazer no colégio?

Lembro sim, alguém descobriu? – perguntou Sara que passara a ficar mais atenta e acordada com a mudança de assunto.

Não – disse Sofia.

Ué, então qual é o problema? – perguntou Sara curiosa.

Vamos ter um probleminha – disse dando uma pausa e continuando a falar – É que quase descobriram...Mas não há nada pra se preocupar só teremos que mudar o plano – disse rapidamente antes que Sara interrompesse.

Certo – disse Sara pensando – Vamos resolver isso...hum... mas não agora, melhor fazermos isso não no telefone. – concluiu.

Ta ok – aceitou Sofia – Já liguei para a Pandora e marquei de irmos ao Shopping hoje ver alguma coisa, quer ir? Podemos resolver isso lá.

Vou sim – disse Sara – Nossa, se você ligou pra mim ás 7 que horas você ligou para a Dora? – perguntou com a sobrancelha erguida.

Hahahaha – riu Sofia – Liguei mais cedo. Mas me arrependi, porque deu pra sentir a fúria da Pandora de longe por ser acordada.

Não é pra menos né Sofí? – Riu Sara mais ainda.- Bom, vou indo, nos vemos mais tarde. Que horas?

As 8 da noite – respondeu Sofia. – Eu passo na tua casa e encontramos a Pandora lá.

Ta certo então...Beijão!

Tchau Sá!

Ao desligar,Sara fitou o telefone por um instante e olhou deprimida para seu quarto e pensou consigo mesma "É,realmente, preciso arrumar meu quarto".

Quando faltava 5 minutos para as 8 horas, a campainha da casa de Sara toca.

Tchau mãe! Deve ser a Sofia – gritou Sara descendo as escadas vestindo seu moletom rapidamente.

Filha por favor não chegue tarde, você sabe como as coisas andam perigosas nos dias de hoje. – Exclamou a mãe na cozinha. Sara virou os olhos.

Ta certo mãe – disse dirigindo-se a porta, até ser impedida por sua mãe gritando.

Filha, tem certeza que não quer comer nada antes de ir!?

Sim mãe – Respondeu irritada, mas ao mesmo tempo rindo. Sua mãe nunca havia sido tão protetora como agora, o motivo dessa preocupação exagerada foi pela perda de uma de suas primas ao ser assaltada uma noite ao voltar para casa.Sara entendia que tinha que ser mais paciente com sua mãe, mas essa proteção intensa irritava-a muito. E por fim concluiu – To indo mãe, pode deixar que eu vou me cuidar.

Sara correu até a porta prestes a esmurrar a pessoa do outro lado por tocar a campainha sem piedade.

Você quer parar com isso? – Disse Sara a Sofia quando abriu a porta.- Você por acaso está tentando bater o recorde de quantas vezes consegue tocar a campainha em um intervalo de 30 segundos?

Quê você quer que eu faça? Tava mofando aqui fora, pensava que você tinha desistido de sair. Por quê a demora? – perguntou Sofia.

Ah, deixa pra lá, era minha mãe preocupada. –Disse olhando para o táxi que esperava no lado de fora. – Vamos então?

Vamos.

Durante a viagem até o shopping as duas garotas foram discutindo o assunto que tinham para resolver mais cedo.Quando chegaram o taxímetro mostrava uma conta de vinte cinco reais. Sofia olhou feio para Sara pois sabia que o motorista havia cobrado a mais o tempo que esperaram por ela.Ao saírem do carro Sara diz:

Não olha pra mim desse jeito – disse Sá meio sem graça.- Não foi minha culpa ter demorado tanto.

Ah, beleza, nem esquenta.O único problema agora é que não temos dinheiro pra nada além dos ingressos do cinema e a viagem de volta. – Disse Sofia ainda um pouco brava com Sara.

Encontraram Pandora esperando na frente da bilheteria com cara de poucos amigos.

Como é que vocês conseguem???? – começou brava Pandora brava.

Oi Pandora. – Exclamaram Sofia e Sara em coro – Conseguimos o quê? – Perguntou Sofia.

Estou esperando aqui faz meia hora e vocês nem ligam pra avisar que iam se atrasar. – Disse Pandora. E como reflexo Sofia olhou diretamente para Sara.

Foi culpa da Sá, que demorou pra sair de casa. – Disse Sofia ao mesmo tempo que Sara olhava torto para ela.

Tudo bem – respondeu Pandora – To um pouco estressada hoje, o dia foi uma Merda pra não falar outra coisa. – falou em um tom cansado.

Tudo bem, nós perdoamos você Pandy! – disseram Sara e Sofia juntas – É quase impossível você se estressar, você tem direito de ficar assim tanto quanto a gente. – Exclamou Sara, dando um sorriso para Pandora.

Bom, e ai? Que foi que aconteceu? – Perguntou Sofia a Pandora.

Ah, deixa pra depois. Vamos logo entrar na sala, senão o filme vai começar e ainda estaremos aqui fora.. – Sara e Sofia acenaram com a cabeça e foram em direção a entrada, quando lembraram que não tinham ingresso.

Ta aqui, comprei pra vocês, depois do filme acertam comigo. – Disse Pandora rindo.

Brigada Pandy – Exclamaram as duas.

No caminho para sala Sara olhou para a lanchonete e sentiu aquele maravilhoso cheiro de pipoca vindo de lá.Sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de comer pipoca, quando Sofia lembrou-a:

Sá, não esquece que não temos dinheiro pra mais nada, nem para o saquinho da pipoca.

Eu tenho uma idéia – disse enquanto Pandora nem havia reparado que as duas tinham parado de andar. – Fica de olho pra ver se ninguém olha ok? – murmurou Sara.

Sara...que você vai fazer? – disse curiosa, porém Sara estava determinada demais para responder.

Sara posicionou-se ao lado do lixo quando um casal passou e jogou um balde de pipoca quase acabado no lixo. Sara não pensou duas vezes e puxou o balde do latão. Sofia olhou incrédula e perguntou:

-Você não vai comer isso né? – perguntou rapidamente ansiando para que ela não fizesse essa nojeira,

Claro que não – respondeu Sara,olhando torto enquanto segurava o balde. – Vem comigo que eu te mostro.

Sofia seguiu-a até a lanchonete sem entender absolutamente nada, porém muito curiosa pra ver o que Sara faria. Nesta hora Pandora sentiu falta das duas quando notou que falava sozinha e avistou-as na lanchonete e foi na direção delas.

Com licença – disse Sara a atendente da lanchonete.

Pois não? –respondeu a moça.

Eu comprei essa pipoca neste estabelecimento e ela estava com um pedaço de unha dentro dela e minha amiga aqui quase vomitou quando viu!-disse Sara,calmamente para atendente, e foi ai que Sofia finalmente percebeu as intenções de Sara.

Como é que eu vou saber se você ta falando a verdade e tinha mesmo uma unha ai dentro?-perguntou ela,com uma cara meio desconfiada.

Como é que é?-disse Sara,cinicamente e nervosa, prestes a interpretar um falso ataque – eu estudo o ano inteiro,quando eu decido assistir um filme e não posso nem mais comprar uma pipoca porque ela pode ter um pedaço de unha com sujeira dentro!-disse Sara,começando a elevar a voz.

Nesse momento,todos se viraram para observara confusão e começaram a desistir de comprar na lanchonete.Pandora,conforme se aproximava escutou uma voz conhecida e pensou consigo mesma "Que merda é essa...Não, não, não, não pode ser...Que será que essas duas tão aprontando dessa vez?". Sofia,vendo que a encenação estava fazendo efeito,começou também:

Isso é um absurdo!A gente vai processar essa espelunca!A gente vai reclamar com o PROCON! – bradou Sofia,tentando parecer o mais ´seria possível.

A atendente,vendo a perda de clientes,murmurou baixinho:

-Tá bom.Levem 2 pipocas grandes e 2 refrigerantes e esqueçam isso... ok?

- Tudo bem, obrigada - Agradeceram juntas.

As meninas satisfeitas por conseguirem o que queriam se afastaram da lanchonete enquanto os clientes continuavam a olhar para elas. Pandora ainda incrédula, resolveu nem comentar e foram em direção a sala de cinema onde assistiram o filme enquanto Sara se divertia jogando pipoca na cabeça de um casal a frente de Pandora, que ao virarem, repreenderam Pandora enquanto Sara segurava o riso. Depois de tudo cada uma voltou para suas respectivas casas.

No dia seguinte,Sara foi acordada pelas lambidas de Nick, um pug robusto, pequeno e de nariz achatado, e por Shadow, uma grande, peluda,e dourada Golden Retriever. Sara mal podia se equilibrar de tanto sono, quase caiu quando desceu as escadas para tomar café da manhã.

Na geladeira sua mãe havia deixado um bilhete avisando que havia saído e só voltaria lá pelas 8 da noite.Sara tomou café com leite e comeu uma barra de cereal enquanto pensava o que poderia fazer para passar o tempo.Por fim decidiu levar os cães para passear, já que Shadow não parava de trazer a guia da coleira na boca.

Era uma manhã de inverno, com o céu acinzentado, e tempo frio. Sara tratou de vestir seu agasalho e seu tênis favorito, o qual nunca tirava do pé, pegou os cães e saiu em direção ao bosque onde sempre passeava.

Foi um passeio tranqüilo,o bosque parecia deserto, as árvores balançavam sobre sua cabeça, o vento soprava as folhas no chão, e o agradável frio a envolvia. Perfeito. Pensou ela.Quando de repente Shadow puxou a guia, soltando-se, e saiu correndo em direção a trilha. Sara no mesmo instante começou a berrar pelo nome Shadow correndo atrás dela com o pequeno Nick ao seu lado. Não era comum Shadow fazer isso, sempre fora tão educada quanto Nick, não tinha a mania de puxar como se fosse um cão puxador de trenós.

Sara correu uns 20 metros dentro da trilha olhando para todos os lados, quando sem prestar atenção para onde ia esbarrou com força em um garoto. Nenhum dos dois pôde falar nada, o impacto foi tão forte que Sara se desequilibrou segurando-se no garoto e levando-o ao chão. Para má sorte deles saíram rolando pelo monte até caírem no lago. Nick se desvencilhara da confusão e saiu correndo para longe.

Sara ao sentir a água fria por todo o corpo soltou um sonoro palavrão que ecoou entre as árvores, e quando lembrou que não estava sozinha sua bochecha corou. O garoto tentava fixar todos os acontecimentos em sua cabeça. Batida.Chão.Rolar. Lago. Tudo aconteceu em menos de meio minuto.Quando o silencio começou a perturbar, os dois se olharam por uma fração de segundo e explodiram a rir, imaginando a cena dos dois rolando. Depois de quase um minuto rindo o garoto diz:

Bom, eu nem sei nem o que falar – disse rindo outra vez – Meu nome é Josh, desculpe por isso – disse sendo gentil, mesmo sabendo que a culpa de terem caído lá não era dele.

Meu nome é Sara – disse – Não se desculpe, foi tudo minha culpa – sorriu sem graça.

Ah...não esquenta – disse Josh com ar despreocupado. Observando-a atentamente.

Nossa, preciso ir, preciso pegar meus cães – disse levantando em um pulo, andando até a margem do rio com a água até os joelhos.

Eu vi uma Golden Retriever – disse, dando uma pausa e continuando – Estava passeando com meu labrador quando ele saiu correndo em direção a cadela. Alguma chance de ser sua?

Sim, é minha – respondeu sorrindo enquanto Josh se levantava e saia do rio junto com ela. – Você viu para que lado foi?

Vi sim, foi para o mesmo lado que o meu, podemos procurar juntos , com certeza estarão no mesmo lugar. – disse torcendo a camiseta para tirar a água, Sara não pôde deixar de notar a barriga bem definida que Josh tinha.

Sim claro, vamos juntos – disse retirando os olhos na barriga de Josh com muita dificuldade.

Os dois caminharam juntos gritando o nome de seus cães, para que voltassem, mesmo sabendo que isso não aconteceria.

Sara caminhava perguntando a si mesma qual seria a idade de Josh, tinha um corpo bem desenvolvido, pra não falar outra coisa, então imaginou que deveria ser bem mais velho que ela. Sim, definitivamente ele teria mais que dezesseis anos. Josh, como se pudesse ler os pensamentos de Sara, parou e pergunta:

Quantos anos você tem?

Dezesseis – disse timidamente, já se arrependendo por não mentir sobre a idade. – E você? – perguntou de volta.

Dezesseis também – respondeu dando um sorriso e voltando a andar.

Está brincando comigo! Você não tem só isso! – falou Sara em descrença.

Acredite. Tenho dezesseis - falou sorrindo. Sara sorriu de volta.

Não demorou muito mais que uns minutos para que encontrassem os cães, os três, brincando feito alucinados no campo onde as crianças costumavam empinar pipa. Josh e Sara já estavam quase secos quando voltavam pela trilha. Pararam no quiosque e conversaram mais um pouco,e descobriam várias coisas que tinham em comum.

Sara estava sentindo-se estranha, sentia como se conhecesse Josh havia anos, como se fossem bons amigos desde sempre .Josh parecia sentir o mesmo.

_'Nossa'_ pensou Sara observando-o enquanto ele falava sobre algo que ela não estava prestando atenção, devido a atenção que estava dando ao rosto dele, nunca virá traços tão perfeitos e músculos tão bem definidos como os dele, que até pareciam terem sidos pintados por um artista.De repente Josh fala e Sara volta para a realidade.

O que você acha sobre isso? – perguntou.

Ah sim, a mesma coisa que você – respondeu Sara rapidamente tentando parecer que sabia o que ele estava falando, quando Josh começou a rir. – Que tem de engraçado?-retrucou a menina.

Você não ouviu uma palavra que eu disse, não é? – disse fingindo estar sério,mas estava apenas brincando. Olhava fixamente para ela.

Sara fez menção de falar para poder argumentar, porém foi interrompida com um beijo em seus lábios. Um beijo que no início não foi correspondido, pois Sara não esperava, mas aos poucos foi cedendo ao desejo que não conseguia explicar de onde vinha, o beijo foi ficando cada vez mais intenso e profundo. Sara não sabia o porque mas algo a mantinha conectada a ele, não queria deixa-lo. Por fim, a necessidade de respirar os venceu e pararam de se beijar.

Josh, o que foi isso? – perguntou em um tom que Josh não conseguia diferenciar se era frieza ou falta de ar.

Um beijo – respondeu rindo, preferindo acreditar que o tom de Sara havia sido por falta de ar.

Muito bom por sinal – falou Sara depois de algum tempo em silencio.

Ficaram assim, quietos, olhando-se por mais um tempo até que o relógio de Sara tocou e ela finalmente lembrou das horas. _'Minha nossa...São 7 da noite_' pensou e disse:

Josh... – começou, mas foi empedida pelo garoto.

Tudo bem, pode ir... – disse, e completou sorrindo – mas me dê seu telefone,não quero perder contato.

Sara não queria ir mas precisava, tinha de estar em casa antes que a mãe chegasse e ficasse toda preocupada pensando que estava na rua. Sara anotou seu telefone em um pedaço de papel ainda molhado que encontrou no bolso e deu a Josh.

Despediram-se com um beijo que infelizmente durou pouco pois Sara realmente tinha de ir.

- Tchau, Josh – falou e virou as costas em direção a saída com Nick e Shadow na guia.

Tchau, Sara – falou dando um pequeno aceno, voltou-se para Frodo, seu labrador chocolate e disse – Pronto garoto, agora somos só eu e você. –suspirou tristemente.

Josh foi caminhando até estar tão longe, que não dava mais pra ver nada além da sombra do garoto e do labrador.

Sara durante o caminho de volta tentava fixar tudo que se passou em sua cabeça. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido; conheceu Josh de repente como em um filme, e logo depois já estava beijando ele. Sara por mais explosiva, impulsiva e baderneira que fosse nunca curtiu essa história de sair beijando vários em festas sem ao menos conhecer o menino. Sofia sempre achava estranho esse jeito de Sara, pois era o oposto dela, beijava o máximo que pudesse e a maior quantidade que fosse possível.

Enfim, Sara chegou em casa, tirou a guia dos cães e deu água a eles. Nick parecia estar morrendo de tão ofegante que estava; depois que bebeu água foi para o tapete junto a Shadow e caiu em um sono profundo.

Sara tomou um banho e colocou seu pijama pois sabia que não sairia mais de casa;sua mãe chegou logo em seguida. Já era 7 e meia da noite, e Sara resolveu ir arrumar seu quarto, uma coisa que não fazia há meses. Sara em meio sua bagunça encontrou diversos bilhetes que escrevera na sala de aula na 8ªsérie com seu melhor amigo na época. Vendo aquilo, Sara não pôde deixar de lembrar dos bons tempos que teve aquele ano. _'Minha nossa, agora já estou no segundo ano, como passou rápido'_. Subitamente uma enorme tristeza a consumiu, '_por que será que nossa amizade chegou a esse ponto?Como se fossemos dois estranhos?' _ pensou referindo-se a seu ex-melhor amigo. Sara preferiu não responder, desviou seus pensamentos e foi ler um dos livros de seu autor favorito,Stephen King.

Por volta das 9 da noite o telefone toca e Sara corre imediatamente para atender rezando pra que fosse Josh.

- Alô – Sara atende ansiosamente.

Alô – fala Pandora – Tudo bem com você?

Ah...é você Dora. Imaginei que fosse outra pessoa. – diz Sara aliviada mas ao mesmo tempo triste por não ser Josh.

Quem mais seria? – perguntou Pandora – Você não parece estar muito legal, aconteceu alguma coisa? Sua voz está estranha.

Ah não, está tudo bem – mentiu.

Bom, se você diz...- disse Pandora, sabendo que não adiantaria nada insistir no assunto- De qualquer forma, Sá, voce já pediu à sua mãe autorização para irmos a Campos de Jordão?

Campos? – perguntou confusa.

Como assim, você não sabe? Campos!- A viagem de formatura que estamos planejando ir acampar, lembra?- Perguntou Dora na tentativa de trazer Sara de volta a realidade.

Ah sim!Claro que sei, mas ainda não pedi a minha mãe,vou fazer isso assim que ela chegar, certo?- disse em um tom cansado.

Ótimo, amanhã você nos dá uma resposta. Sara, está tudo bem mesmo?- Perguntou Pandora um pouco preocupada.


End file.
